Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 667 - Sensitivity
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #667 - Sensitivity is the six-hundred sixty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-seventh episode of Season 7. Video Overview Patreon Reneges Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie, and turns down his mouse sensitivity. He sails westward, and says that time has dilated because it's almost the end of 2017. Also changing since last episode is that Patreon scrapped their plan to transfer credit card fees to patrons. Kurt thinks that there are a lot of good ways they could've implemented the change, and some people have already backed down. People are still suspicious of Patreon, but no reason to be worried right now. Kurt criticizes comments he sees online defending moves like Patreon's as them just asking as a business to make money. Thinking that the western world grooms consumers to support business, Kurt finds it all very weird. Net Neutrality Repeal As was feared and kind of assumed, the FCC voted to repeal net neutrality. There is now a legal process, and the FCC has to defend themselves. Lawsuits from states are popping up, and Question: I know you're into cars, how about motorcycles? Kurt respects motorcycles, but is not really interested in them. He takes some time to laugh at people with big motorcycles listening to the radio over their engine noises. Question: Do you have any weird hidden talents? Juggling, celebrity impressions, a perfect sense of smell, etc? He can wiggle his large ears a little bit, and says he's alright with a yo-yo. Kurt reads someone in chat who says he knows a person who can put dental floss in his nose and pull it out through his math. Kurt says that's biology, but is weird. Question: What got into space and enjoying astronomy and what got you into enjoying racing? Kurt's interest in space was sort of always there, but got tempered a bit when his parents accidentally got him a bad department store telescope. Watching the Pathfinder landing on Mars might've triggered memories, and after college when he learned he could see the Space Station it interested him. Kurt had to leave his large telescope in Illinois, worried about damaging it, but has his 80 millimeter refractor. Kurt's more interested in racing video games than actual racing. Question: Did you have a chance to see the recent Geminid meteor shower? He went out to try and get a look, but it was typically hazy. Kurt thinks the Northern Lights are the last big astronomical phenomenon he wants to see. Question: Since you like playing Forza and Formula 1, have you ever been to a racecar race in person? Kurt's been to quite a few, when he was young he saw his uncle racing in a Sprint Car race. He went to six or seven NASCAR races at Chicagoland in a row, then recently went to a Red Bull Rallycross in Phoenix. Kurt thanks everybody for all their support, and goes to bed in a symmetrical Hidey Hole.